


The Werewolf Diaries

by RyD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends and Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyD/pseuds/RyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Remus Lupin's life, in random order. Will include Wolfstar with mentions of Jily. Remus-centric. </p>
<p>"Under normal circumstances, he would have ran from the idea of a book like a dog with his tail between his legs, ironically enough. Of course, we've already established that Sirius Black wasn't to follow the pattern today. Or even admit he had one."</p>
<p>"'Hey Padfoot, what do you think'd happen if we sent Moony to the Moon?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howling to Hogwarts  
> The Moon rises at Hogwarts  
> The Werewolf Diaries  
> Full moons and Hogwarts  
> Hogwarts and chocolate
> 
>  
> 
> This is so the werewolf diaries.

-oOWwWOo-

It was a pretty average day for Remus. Wake up before anyone else. Take care of hygiene. Read. 

Unfortunately for Hogwarts' resident fourteen year old werewolf, Sirius Black had decided to let this be one of the few days he was a morning person. 

Of course, this wasn't normally all that bad, seeing as he would normally just pester Remus for a bit before showering himself.

Unfortunately, again, for the Gryffindor bookworm, Sirius Black had decided that he would be curious about something involving words on this day.

Translation: he wanted to see Remus' book. 

Under normal circumstances, he would have ran from the idea of a book like a dog with his tail between his legs, ironically enough. Of course, we've already established that Sirius Black wasn't to follow the pattern today. Or even admit he had one. 

In all honesty, Sirius was very interested in the book, seeing as though it was a muggle book and for some reason unknown to Remus, Sirius had taken a liking to the "other side" of the world.

Remus, although he was glad his friend was educating himself on something or another, was getting more than a little exasperated with the constant buggering. 

All of this and more went through Remus' head as he once again snatched his book away from Sirius, the curious teen falling onto James bed, who awoke with a shout, pushing Sirius onto Peter, who then pushed Sirius back into Remus, who hit Sirius with his book, who pulled Peter's ear, who fell on James, who continued to glare balefully at them all. The following fight between the boys involved feathers, hair, toes, and blankets. The end product was a pleased Remus and Peter standing victoriously over a pink and purple James and Sirius, respectively, and the room somehow covered in silly string.

It was also what caused them to nearly be late to class. 

The Book Incident wasn't mentioned until later that day, during lunch.

"Moony! Moony, Moony, Moony! Remus, Re-mus. Remus? Remus!"

Remus continued ignoring Sirius' attempts to talk to him, one hand bringing his food to his mouth and the other flipping pages in his book.

"C'mon, Rem, just talk to your mutt here so we can eat in peace!"

Remus glared at James and slammed his book shut, turning his glare then to Sirius, who had draped himself across the table, pouting.

"What?"

"What'cha readin'?" 

Remus' eyes lifted towards the ceiling, as if it held the answers. Peter looked up, excitedly, and answered for him. Remus wasn't complaining.

"It's a book about astronauts and physics and stuff!"

Remus' eyes closed in pain at the description and his head fell (rather loudly, might I add) to the table.

"It's some muggle thing where they walk on the moon and have big spaceships that go PHWOOOM and BLAST OFF and they go up in outer space and it's super-duper cool!" Peter began talking quickly, half-chewed food flying out of his mouth and using his fork to animate everything. Remus groaned.

Sirius and James, along with a few other pure bloods, however, were listening intently. Remus sighed. It looks like he was going to have to explain this a bit more.

Five days later, James and Sirius were near-experts at the scienc-y art of space.

As Peter continued to call it. 

And then they had one of their 'epiphanies' that were slightly less than ordinary. At least this one had a valid point. They believed.

"Hey Padfoot, what do you think'd happen if we sent Moony to the Moon?"


	2. Monster Under The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Remus and Lily are close friends and I have this head canon in which Lily is the go-to girl for crush problems and talking diss on people. I also have this head canon where Lily befriended Remus first then Peter then Sirius before finally befriending James, but more on that another time. This isn't Lily's story, nope, but she does make an appearance. This takes place in fifth year. A little (lot) angsty. 
> 
> Monster under the bed.

Lily sat next to Remus, a sad smile on her serene face as she held Remus, his sobs racking his body as he tried to breathe. She ran her hands through the werewolf's hair, trying to calm him down. 

"Remus, Lily, I will bombarda this door if I have to, I swear to Merlin!" Sirius voice rang through the tower, only serving to make Remus sob harder. A thunk was heard and a sliding. 

James' voice could be heard, though you couldn't hear what he was saying. When he finished talking to Sirius he added his own voice to the yelling, though less violent. "Please, Moony, we're worried."

Remus pointed his wand at the blockaded door. "Winga-" he hiccuped and the sobs came on harder. 

"Let me get it, Rem." Lily pointed her wand and levitated the desks out of the way. "Door's open, you guys." She barely got the call out when the door was flung open and James, Peter, and Sirius rushed in. 

Sirius dove next to Remus, curling himself around the sobbing boy who clung to Lily like a lifeline. James perched on the edge of Remus' bed, beside Lily. Peter sat cross-legged in front of Remus, on the floor. 

Remus slowly relaxed, his breathing slowing to match his friends who curled around him. The five of them say like that for an unknown number of minutes, more likely hours as Remus calmed, his tears slowing and his breath evening out. Eventually he was making nothing more than whines and sniffles, pathetic sounds of distress when he couldn't speak. It was Lily who broke the relative silence. 

"He won't tell me what's really bugging him. The most I got had to do with his crush, which I promised not to tell, before he broke down, but I think there's more to it then that." It was strange hearing himself being spoken about as though he weren't there, but he was to exhausted to care. He gave Lily an extra squeeze for not mentioning his crush and relaxed into Sirius, his face still hidden in Lily's red locks. She pat his hand and Sirius curled tucked himself into Remus's side more, as much as he could. "Before you guys showed up, I know a major thing he kept saying had to do with a monster."

Sirius' sharp inhalation and Peter's quiet "oh" was enough to tell him they knew what monster he had been referencing. 

"Lily, thank you, but this is a bit of a secret for him," some one was speaking, maybe it was James? Whoever it was, Remus was both grateful and frustrated with, he had just finished a talk on crushes and wasn't quite ready for another emotional talk, but he wanted to rant on it to someone who knew what he was ranting about. "Do you think you could, ah,"

"Of course,"she cut him off, her tone short and clipped. It was definitely James. "Remus?" Still not trusting himself to speak he nodded. She untangled herself from the pile on the bed and Remus turned around to hide in Surius' neck. "I swear if you boys make him worse, I will turn your balls inside out." And on that note, Lily left the room.

James moved over so he sat where Lily had sat, laying a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"You guys weren't in Defence." Remus' voice was hoarse from crying and he spoke softly, almost fearfully, but not with accusation. "The new teachers insufferable."

"What happened? Everything was fine in Charms." 

~-.*.-~

It had started out a lovely day for Remus, he woke at a decent time from a decent sleep, gotten ready for the day, and tip-toed to the common room, trying not to wake the other boys. When down there, he finished a book and got ready to head out. He knew the other three were pulling off a prank that he so meticulously planned, and really didn't want to be around for the show.

Remus reached the great hall, ate, then packed out to charms. He knew the others would be there when they were done setting up. Sure enough, they rushed into the classroom right as Profesdor flit wick began to speak. The day first half of class passed ordinarily, Remus helping Peter with the practical parts and James and Sirius throwing paper wads at each other over Remus' head. 

It was a little over halfway through class when The marauders were called to see the product of their hard work and effort. The chance came in form of Mcgonnagal.

"Professor, could I have, ah, the boys?" Her voice was strained and she was tight-lipped, obvious disappointment in her gaze. James and Sirius were laughing so hard there were tears. Peter at least looked a little sheepish. Remus did well to fix his friends with a (false) disapproving gaze. 

"Yes, yes of course!" The small man jovially waved his hands in dismissal. "What was it this time, if I might ask?"

"I'm afraid the common room is no longer safe for first years, with the floor turning into a pool and all.

"Ah, yes of course, of course! Will Mr. Lupin be joining them?" Remus did his best to look affronted, and believed himself to be successful when McGonnagle waved him off. "No, I don't think that will be necessary." The rest off class was uneventful, with Charms reaching a simple end and Remus arriving to his second class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Of course, a good day never truly lasts; Remus should have known by now. It was their first DADA class in the month, and Remus was slightly apprehensive about the new professor, the old one quitting before putting up with the rest of the year with the self-proclaimed "Marauders". He knew that all the teachers knew of his condition, and all the teachers were sworn to silence for their "students right to privacy," but that did not mean they were unable to drop hints or discriminate. And Remus was rightly fearful. 

"Dark creatures, beasts, and monsters. I hear the previous professors haven't gone over them yet. Not to fear. I am here to teach how to defend yourselves from..." His gaze lingered just a little bit longer on Remus, "These abominations. My name is Professor Hatch, ex-auror. I specialized in these cases and will do my best to impart upon you my knowledge."

The class continued in much the same way. At the end of it, Remus was shaking in his seat, keeping his eyes downturned. Hatch had thrown every stereotype and not-stereotype into the room for all manner of "beasts." Vampires, giants, even veelas all featured. He put the most emphasis on Werewolves. They were wicked. They were monsters. They were devils. They were unlovable, unloving, manipulative, cold, sadistic monsters. They weren't to be trusted. They weren't human. At the end, Remus couldn't get out fast enough, the words echoing in his head, and barreled into Lily, who was on her way to the classroom.

"Sorry, Lils," remus had muttered. He kept his eyes downturned, his voice quiet. If he could get to the common room quick enough, he wouldn't have to deal with all these people, endanger them longer. Seeing the look on her friends face, she quickly changed direction,wrapping an arm around him. 

"Walk and talk, Re, walk and talk." Some things are more important than class- like her friends.

..oo..oo..oo

Remus went limp, falling asleep to Sirius' gentle letting of his hair and James' rubbing of his hand. Peter lifted his head off of we're he had rested it on Remus' lap.

"Code mauve?" The dog and stag animagi nodded, determination and anger hardening their faces.

Three weeks later, Hatch stormed out of the school, screaming about hooligans and poltergeists.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here y'all are. This is gonna be irregularly updated, so I'm putting it as complete. Enjoy.


End file.
